Regis Grudd
Regis Grudd is a male Huron and Vuldak heavy soldier from Jorrun II and one of the survivors of the Battle of Bazuur. Personality It has been a year since Regis was abandoned on this jungle world. It has been a year of desperate survival, and Regis is now a troubled man. It has been a year since Regis has seen another human being, and his mind has deteriorated; no longer is he an innocent child in a man's body. He is changed, both physically and mentally. He sees the world around him as punishment for a crime he cannot remember committing, and sees his existence as only a continuation of that punishment. His only explanation is his failure to ensure the safety of his commanding officer, and his dreams echo her name as a reminder. How he will respond to encountering another human being is unknown; it is very possible that he could lash out at others, believing them to be hallucinations. History Regis is not the smartest man in the unit; you could, in fact, say he's about as dumb as a brick. Born to a poor family near the equator of Jorrun II, Regis's parents knew that his only hope of escaping the cycle of sweetpolyp farming they and their ancestors had ever known was to join the military, and as soon as he was eligible they shipped him off to the local recruitment center. He had nothing on Jorrun II worth staying for; no one wanted to be friends with the giant, and his parents starved just to feed him. Regis almost didn't make the cut, failing the entrance exam and barely able to decipher what was happening on the computer screen before him, but then he put a hole in a nearby wall with his fist. The wall was made of iron plating. Before the big guy even knew what was happening, Regis was sent off to a more militarized planet to serve in the Imperial army. Passed back and forth between training camps, he finally fell into Camp Firepeak, just north of the capital of Huron, where he was treated like a pack mule for the first three months of training. The other soldiers ignored him, and the training officers saw him as little more than a baggage carrier for other trainees, even if he excelled at all endurance tests thrown his way. Regis tried his very best to make friends, finally finding some in the camp kitchen staff, who rarely passed up the chance to give him extra rations, and it was then that others began to take notice of him. He was like a magnet for sympathy, even though he did not ask to be such, and soon his test scores began to rise as other cadets snuck him hints during classes. Even his drill instructors couldn't help but push some extra points his way in areas where he did not excell (or even come close to passing), and through the sheer will of others Regis made his way past training and into service. It helped that he could lift two or three times the weight any normal human could, as well. But, it's been a year since the Battle for Bazuur. Regis is marooned on the alien world, lost in a never-ending jungle and struggling just to survive. Where others, such as the assassin Turok, had the knowledge to create a distress signal and call for help, Regis is but a soldier from a backwater farming world, with the intelligence of a child. He has lost much of his equipment, with only a few sections of armor left to him and the barely-working autocannon that has served him well, and only what survival training he learned in basic has kept him alive. He believes that he is being punished, most likely for failing to ensure his commanding officer could escape, and he has spent his time searching in desperation for M'am. He is no longer the child in a man's body his fellow Vuldaks knew, and how he could respond to others is uncertain. Category:Canon Category:Characters Category:Key figures Category:Hurons